History Channel Specials
by TheRedHatter
Summary: What happens when the Dalton Boys watch certain programs.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of the two stories that i made, inspired because i watch all day History Channel, I hope you like it. This one was inspired on a program about the history of the coffee and cafés, and once you read Dalton by Cp Coulter always that you hear the word coffee you think of Stuart so this is it.

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Julian, Logan or any of this characters they're all by the lovely Miss CP Coulter for her brilliant fan fiction, Dalton.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coffee For Lovers<strong>_

Julian Larson was sitting in a table at the coffee shop of Dalton, he had just got back from shooting for "Something Damaged", but when he got to Stuart his boyfriend wasn't there. He was in a Warblers meeting and Derek was in his practice so he decide to go get coffee and text Logan where he was and that he will wait for him there.

When Logan came into the coffee shop he spotted the brunet actor at once. He went to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee before going to him.

With his cup in one hand he set in front of the actor how was reading a gossip magazine with him in the front.

"Hello Jules" Logan said as he took a sip of his coffee cup.

"Hi Lo" Julian replied without his eyes leaving the magazine.

"So, how was the shooting?" Logan asked taking another sip of his coffee.

"Fine. Did you get the solo?" Julian said as he put the magazine down and taking his cup with his both hands, he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Yes" he said leaning forward to the table.

"And are you going to dedicate it to me?" he ask leaning forward, too.

"Maybe" Logan smirked.

"Mmm…" Julian nodded and he set back straight in his chair trying to look mad but Logan didn't believe it.

"Come on Jules" Logan reached for his boyfriend hand, but Julian pulled his cup up towards him to take a sip of it.

"Changing the subject. Did you know that coffee was discovered a long time ago in Ethiopia, when a kid lost his herd of goats? When he found them, they were eating the beans of the coffee cherries so he decided to eat a few of them and then he went all hyper?" Julian told him.

"Uh, Huh" Logan said nodding with his head.

"It's true!" Julian said.

"I know. Did you know that Cafés are for lovers?" Logan said smiling again and leaning forward.

Julian smiled and also lean forward more "Yes."

They closed the space between them with a kiss. After a few seconds they pulled a little back to breath, still touching their foreheads Logan asked "Did you watch the History Channel special on coffee"

Julian gave him a quick kiss "Yes. Yesterday and you?"

Logan also kissed him "Yesterday, too."

Julian leaned back to his chair and took another sip of his coffee "Did you know that they say coffee was an aphrodisiac for men?"

"You know that wasn't true" Logan lean back in his chair, too.

"I know but does it matter?" Julian said as he drank the last of his coffee. He got up and extended a hand towards Logan to take.

Logan smiled and drank his coffee even if it burn his throat and took Julian's hand as he got up "No, it doesn't matter, and yes the song is for you"

They kissed again and then ran back to Stuart to Logan's room.

* * *

><p>So i hope you like it, reviews will be GREAT.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second story inspired by watching History Channel all day. It's a littler longer than the first one but this one was inspired on a program about ancient weapons and the thought of the Windsor boys seeing it came to my mind and the last week episode of Glee where Kurt uses his Sais was even better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaolin Warrios<strong>_

Kurt loved his Windsor comrades; he liked when they did pranks to the Stuarts from time to time and he liked how they were all kind of different in their own way.

He and Reed were doing their homework in the common room when the other boys came in. He really loved his friends but if there was one moment when they made him so mad, he wouldn't doubt in killing them_. Nah that's not true or is it?_ he thought.

The boys turned the plasma TV on, of the common room and for their luck the TV was tuned in the History Channel and it was showing a special program on Chinese weapons from the Shaolin and Wudang warriors.

When the program ended the boys where all:

"Wow"

"Did you see the swords?"

"Or the spears."

"No! The meteors hammer!"

"Do you think we can buy them?"

"We'll start searching the internet for them."

The twins brought their laptops and they divided in two; Blaine, Ethan and Dwight would search for the swords and knifes, while Evan, Wes and David would look for the spears and others.

Kurt went to where Blaine was sitting, next to Ethan, and kissed him on the cheek and looked at the screen "are you really looking for more weapons?"

Blaine smiled and returned the kiss to Kurt and Ethan said "yes, we are" rolling his eyes as Kurt and Blaine had another quick kiss.

"Blaine stop playing with Kurt and look at this."

Kurt glanced at Dwight's direction and then turned to look at the image with the others; it was a sword that consisted of three needles, one bigger in the middle and two smaller ones at the sides.

"Oh, those are Sai swords" Kurt said before taking a good look at what it was.

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked giving him a smile.

"Oh, because I have a pair" Kurt said.

"You have a pair?" Ethan and Evan asked together.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Kurt said.

"No, you didn't" Wes said.

"Really? But I have them in my room" Kurt said with amusement.

"No you didn't, and why do you have them?" David asked.

"But he told me!" Reed said from where he was sitting "He even showed me what he can do!"

"Really, Kurt?" Blaine asks his boyfriend with disbelief.

"Yeah, want to see?" he asked.

"Yes, please Alice!" The twins said together.

"Mmm, ok, but wait here a minute" Kurt said as he went out of the common room.

When Kurt came back with one sword in each hand, all the boys where sitting in the coach waiting like little kids who were promised the world if they stayed put, while Reed keep painting in his canvas.

The twins and Wes eyes grew with wonder while David's and Blaine were with surprise.

"I thought you where kidding" Blaine said.

"Why would I be kidding?" he said.

"What can you do Alice?" the twins asked.

"Well…" Kurt started to move the Sais between his fingers earning more "Ooohs" from the boys and when he tossed them in the air and catching them in different hands they went "Wooow".

"When did you learn to do that?" David asked.

"A few years ago" Kurt said as he examined his weapons.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Stress relief" Kurt said as he looked at something in his weapon, remembering something painful but shaking it off and smiling again.

"Where did you get them?" the twins asked.

"EBay" Kurt said.

"I told you so" Reed said from behind his canvas.

"Sorry dormouse" The twins said.

"Sorry Reed" David, Wes, Blaine and Dwight said.

"So, Alice now that you turned into Alice McGee…" Ethan said.

"Can we see them?" Evan ended.

"OH NO" Kurt said as he shook his head "No, Charlie said I could keep them if none of you and specifically you two wouldn't put your hands on them".

"When did he say that?" Blaine asked.

"The day when I met him and told him I had them. Then he gave me a list of the things the twins couldn't have an hour ago when he saw you watching the show."

"But…" the twins started to say but were cut immediately.

"But nothing" said a voice from the common room entrance. Charlie.

"But Charlie…" said Evan.

"He has Sai swords" Ethan ended.

"I don't care. Kurt if they try to take them from you, I give you permission to kill. You can right?" Charlie said with a smile.

"Yeah I can. So you want to play Shaolin warriors?" Kurt said with a smirk in his face.

* * *

><p>So there it was i hope you like it, Reviews will be GREAT. Thanks<p> 


End file.
